


Actual Princess James Madison

by Kairosclerosis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff, Hickies, Kissing, Lap Dances, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Pancakes, Porn With Plot, Princess - Freeform, Sex, Shower Kissing, Size Kink, Stripping, big dick, james Madison is a cutie, making it official, rich Thomas jefferson, shower, sin - Freeform, sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairosclerosis/pseuds/Kairosclerosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Madison and Thomas Jefferson meet at a strip club where James works. After a one night stand a relationship neither of them were prepared for developes. How will they deal with media attention, familial reactions, kinky shit, and being on Ellen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is based off of a roleplay done on Instagram with @hamilsins. Stripping and smut are basically the whole first chapter, just be warned. The POV switches each paragraph so it can be read from an ambiguous narrators perspective. Feedback is greatly appreciated!!

James fixed his hair for the hundredth time that night as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had been at the job for long enough that he shouldn't feel nervous going out there and yet here he was, fidgeting and pacing back and forth restlessly while he waited for his cue. His coworker Alex patted his shoulder and smiled coyly, whispering that he'd do great. It was somewhat of a pre-show ritual and James had come to depend on it. The manager came by and gave them the thumbs up and it seemed like only moments later James was out on stage, his mind blank and he smiled and showed off for the audience. He relied mostly on muscle memory at that point, swaying his hips and slowly unbuttoning his top.

Thomas was sitting in the audience of his favorite strip club, bored out of his mind. He usually wasn't here at this time, and usually when he was here he was drunk. Today it was the middle of the afternoon and he was dead sober. Nothing interested him until a little slip of a boy came out on stage. He beckoned over a waiter. "Get me a lap dance with that one." He requested, staring at the boy with his heavy gaze. What a conundrum. The boy was working that pole like he was a dog in heat, but he seemed self conscious at the same time. Maybe he was playing up an attitude to drive the audience? It didn't really matter. He enjoyed watching the boy and waited patiently for him to be done so he could get his lap dance time.

James twisted and contorted himself around the pole, slowly discarding other items of clothing as he went. A couple people placed bills on the stage or in his clothing, but he was never one to get many tips. He wasn't the hottest or the best dancer, he was just kind of... There. By the time he was done his routine, he was breathing heavily and sweating, but still managing to keep a smile. He wandered backstage and went to sit down, but the manager came up and told him that he had a lap dance to preform. Holy shit?? He had gotten a few requests over the months, but he had never really been all that popular. Alex got a couple a day, he was /very/ talented at his work, but James? No, he wasn't sought after. He quickly cleaned himself up and shyly entered the private room where the client was already waiting. "Oh, u-uh... Hello."

"Hey." Thomas said, a smile spreading over his face at the shy personality presented to him. "You are a piece of work, aren't you?" He looked the boy up and down, appreciating his aesthetic beauty and personality. "You're so pretty." He complimented, waiting for the boy to sit on his lap. "And quite a talented pole dancer, if I do say so myself."

James laughed gently and walked towards Thomas, slowly. He stood in front of the man, studying him back. "Well, thank you. It is my job, I had better be good at it, no?" He placed his hands on the back of the chair, just above both of the client's shoulders and slowly settled himself on his lap. "Couple rules before I start. Number one, keep your hands to yourself, as hard as it may be. Number two, if you want to stop at any time, just tell me. Number three, don't be embarrassed about anything."

"I can obey by all those rules." Thomas nodded, although his hands ached to be set on the boy's slim waist. "Also, why would I be embarrassed about anything? Why is it even a rule? If you were going to be embarrassed would you even buy a lap dance?" He went off on a tangent as he pictured sucking hickeys into the boys neck and massaging his shoulders. No touching, though. Shame. He would look even prettier with little hickeys. Stop Thomas, get your mind out of the gutter!

James shrugged. "Don't ask me, I just say what the script tells me too, alright," he laughed, slowly gyrating his hips as he spoke. "I think it's supposed to be like, 'Don't worry if you cum in your pants, we literally don't care'." He said the last bit in an exaggerated voice. His eyes focused on his client's face and he decided that he was definitely his most attractive one yet. Usually the only people who wanted private dances were older, slobbier gentlemen, but his current suitor was either sober or very good at hiding his drunkness.

This lap dance wasn't great, just a little grinding, but weirdly Thomas was enjoying it. The boy was cute and witty. "Good to know. Too bad I'm not even hard." He teased, raising an eyebrow. "Guess there's no chance of me cumming in my pants now." His hands hovered around the strippers waist but he stayed in his lane and didn't touch. "What's your name?"

James rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Oh well, he was doing his job, it wasn't his fault that the guy wasn't enjoying it enough. "Well my stage name is Jem," he replied, insinuating that he'd give out his real name after but never actually revealing it. He rolled his hips more now, his hands trailing down his clients arms. "And yours is?"

"Well my stage name is Tom." Thomas teased, watching 'Jem' closely. When the boy started to roll his hips and caress his arms Thomas automatically leaned in for a kiss, which is what he would do usually when the situation escalated. He barely caught himself, leaning back just over an inch away from Jem's lips. "Sorry, sorry, habit." He apologized, leaning his head back.

James smiled at the joke, almost forgetting where they were and what they were doing. 'Tom' was intoxicating in the best kind of way, and when he leaned in, his breath hitched and he almost, /almost/ leaned in to meet his lips before he caught himself. "It's okay, Tom," he purred, arching himself against the man in question, his breath ghosting across Tom's neck.

"Fuck." Thomas whispered, looking at the other boy. "It's really not fair that I can't touch you. Not that I want to make you uncomfortable." He corrected himself, not wanting to come off as a creep. "God this is harder than I thought. You're great at this." The boy was both cute, sexy, smol, and intelligent. He wanted to take him home but didn't want to ask and come off as weird.

James smirked triumphantly, reaching to undo his shirt a little further. "Weeeeell," he drawled, grabbing Tom's hands and guiding them to his hips. He was breaking the most important rule but God, he couldn't say no to that face, that voice... "I'm sure I'll be able to let it slide."

Thomas's eyebrows shot up at Jem's audacity. "Breaking the rules?" He gripped his waist firmly, but not too tightly. "Would you want to... Okay, I swear I'm not a creepy stalker. Would you want to come to my apartment after this?" He guided Jem's hips gently, enjoying the experience immensely. He could see the glimpse of Jem's nipple and his smooth skin and he was going slightly crazy.

James hummed and let Thomas have slight control of the situation. To be honest, he was really enjoying it too. "Well, I'm not really supposed to..." Honestly, Tom seemed nice enough, and he was clouding James' usually clear conscience, but he still had morals. He wasn't going to go home and fuck some random client, no matter how sexy he was. He bit his lip as Thomas pulled him forward a little too harshly and he had to take Thomas' hands off of his waist.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." Thomas apologized, yanking his hands back. "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." He let Jem continue on his own, feeling like he had majorly fucked up. At least he hadn't said an outright "no" to coming home with him. He ran a hand through his fluffy hair. Why did this boy do theses things to him? He didn't even know his real name. "You're an enigma." He said, only half aware that he was speaking out loud.

James laughed and placed his hands on Tom's chest. They only had a few more minutes together before the time was up and James had to leave. "It's quite alright, Tom." He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and rolled his hips forward, arching his back slightly. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. He would have stalled his hips but they only had a few more moments together and James wanted to make sure Thomas wasn't disappointed.

"Just... I don't ever feel anything for strippers. That's the point, right? But with you I'm feeling a lot. Also you're an obvious mystery because I don't know your name." He appreciated James grinding on him and kept his hands at his side, keeping his self control. "I take back what I said a bit ago. This is a very good lap dance." He laughed. He drunk in Jem's lips, lashes, collarbone, and chest while he could. "Damn you're pretty."

James cocked his eyebrow and nodded. "Well, don't I feel special now," he murmured, face slightly hot. He had gotten comments before, mostly about his body and the way he danced, but this felt so different. So right. He leaned forward, impossible slow, and kissed Tom's cheek, climbing off his lap. "I have to leave now, but...." He looked down and his hands shook slightly as he did up his shirt. "I get off work tonight at 10, so..."

Thomas sat very very still as Jem leaned forward and kissed his cheek, not wanting to do anything that could scare the boy off. When Jem got off his lap Thomas let out a rush of air, half disappointed but half relief because he didn't have to be tantalized by his perfect body anymore. "10?" He checked his watch. "Well it's 9:50 now, so I'll just wait in the front room for whenever you're ready."

James nodded quickly and flashed a nervous, not fully real smile and scurried away backstage. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily, and the second Alexander saw him, he knew something was up. 

"Oh boy, what is it, James? Tell papi Alex everything." 

He laughed. Alex could be a dick but he was nice to James when it counted, and he was glad they had a sort of friendship. "I... I think I'm going to go home with a client."

Alex shook his head and tutted. "You know you aren't supposed to do that, Jemmy..."

James nodded and covered his face. "I know, I know, but... Something about him, I felt it. It was..." 

"Electric?" Alex supplied. 

"Yeah, electric..."

They stood in silence for a minute, Alex studying James' face before smiling and hugging him close. "Text me before and after, tell me his address and the second anything looks sketchy, you get the fuck out and call the police. Then call me because I worry about you. Also, make sure to-" 

James hugged him and cut him off with a friendly kiss. "Thank you so much, Alex. I'll text you later." 

He changed out of his costume and into his regular clothes, washing his face of sweat and grime and makeup. He shyly walked out and spotted Thomas near the doors, waiting patiently. He walked up to him slowly, looking down. "Hey..."

Thomas smiled at the boy. "Damn you really are beautiful." He sighed, complimenting him yet again. He held out his hand for the boy. "Okay well first of all my car is right out front, second of all should we tell each other our real names? I don't know how well Jem and Tom are going to work all night." He flashed an easy grin. "If you want to stick with Jem that's fine, though."

James reached for Thomas' hand and chewed on his lip. The compliments were nice, they felt a little more genuine than 'Oh fuck yeah baby you're so hot' which is what he usually got. "Oh, oh yes, of course. Well, My name is James, but that's a pretty boring name so... You can call me whatever you want, I guess."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "I'll call you James, because that's your name, and it's pretty." He shrugged, guiding him outside to the Porsche waiting. It was strange, a high class car near this relatively low class strip club. Thomas didn't mind though. "My name is Thomas, not Tom."

James sat down in the front seat, glancing around the car. It was clean, but not so clean that it seemed fake. He was glad that Thomas took care of himself, it was a nice change to the general type of person that frequented the clubs. "Thomas... I like it," he said, smiling at the man. "Umm... Can I be honest with you, Thomas?"

"Of course you can." Thomas said immediately, starting the engine and pulling into the street. "You can tell me anything." Usually the phrase would seem out of place and pretentious with someone you just met, but Thomas honestly meant James could tell him anything. He fixed his collar with one hand as he drove, glancing at James quickly before keeping his eyes on the road.

James drummed his fingers on his leg, looking out the window. "I've never actually... Done anything like this before. I've... Slept with men before but never... Like this. Never a client or someone I've just met..." He sifted uncomfortable. "Also, it's been... Almost a year since I've gotten laid so, like..." People viewed private dancers as sluts, as people who had sex multiple times a day with random people, but that really wasn't the case. Alexander was a virgin the first month he was a dancer. 

"That's okay." Thomas said, moving his hand to rest on top of James's. "I wouldn't see you as someone having a lot of sex. And obviously I want to do it with you, so badly, but if you're uncomfortable at any time just tell me to stop and I will." He was planning on taking this slow, stretching James out so well, using lube, petting his hair during it. James deserved that, Thomas wanted to give it to him.

James nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, it means a lot." He smiled over at Thomas and leaned back in his seat. He felt comfortable, maybe a little too comfortable, because he still had to keep his eye out. While they drove, James idly played with the hand that Thomas had lay on his own. He had very nice hands, and he couldn't wait to have them all over him.

Thomas pulled into the apartment parking lot under the building. He leaned across the divider between the seats and kissed James, slowly but sure of himself. Mmm. That was nice, something he almost felt privileged to do. How many other men wanted this boy, James, but couldn't have him? 

James kissed back and already, he could feel that electricity between them again. He wanted more, but he also knew they should take this slow, learn each other and make this count, because chances are, Thomas wouldn't want James to stay longer than this one night. James pulled back and looked down at Thomas's hands, neatly at his side. "We aren't at the club, rule number one doesn't apply anymore..."

A smile spread across Thomas's face. "Got it." He let his hands drift to James's hips, massaging them very gently as he kissed the boy again. "Let's go to my apartment." He said, pulling away slightly out of breath. This boy was something special. He got out of the car and waited for James, holding out his hand for him again.

James excited the vehicle slowly and shut the door, taking Thomas' hand with a gentle smile. "Do you mind if I text my friend really quick? He's kind of worried about me..."

"Why would I mind?" Thomas said, a little surprised. "The wifi password here is richaf if you don't have data." He led James to the elevator, getting in and pressing the button for the penthouse floor. "I'd never want to keep you from your friends or make them worried." He remarked, leaning against the wall and drinking in James's appearance. Traces of eyeliner still smudged under his eyes, untucked shirt, literally in every way appealing and cute.

James smiled. Thomas really did seem like a genuinely nice guy, and a pang of regret made his fingers stutter over the words of the text message. If only he had met Thomas in some other context, if only he hadn't met him in the strip club. Maybe they could... Actually have a relationship. James pictured it, holding hands, out for dinner, at a movie, lazy morning kisses and James making him breakfast... He sent the text quickly and slid his phone back in his pocket. Domestic life was not something his work provided for him. 

"Tomorrow morning let's go to the cafe in the lobby, okay?" Thomas said as the elevator dinged. It was a scheme he had come up with- if they made plans for the next morning James wouldn't be able to skip out on him before he woke up. He just wanted to spend time with him, hoping he would also want that. He entered the large apartment and tossed his jacket on the couch. "I'm going to grab the lube so I can stretch you out." He called as he exited the room. "Make yourself at home!"

James nodded and smiled slightly. This Thomas really knew how to treat a man. He looked around his apartment, which reminded him of his car. It was clean, but looked lived in. A couple cups on the countertops, a blanket messily draped over the back of a chair, a stack of movies that had toppled over and lazily restacked in an uneven pile... He loved it. He sat down on the couch and tapped his foot, waiting patiently.

Thomas came back with three different jars of lube. "Okay I have regular, cherry flavored, and chocolate? Why do I have these?" He asked himself, sitting down next to James and gesturing to his lap. He had such a dominant personality that it was just automatic. He assumed James was a bottom (please god let James be a bottom) and assumed from there on that he would be comfortable with most things Thomas did. But just in case... "Safeword?" He asked James.

James immediately settled himself in Thomas' lap, staring at the collection of lube. It was kind of cute, actually. "I think I'm allergic to cherries so... Probably skip that one unless your idea of a fun time is a trip to the ER." He laughed at his own joke... Kind of pathetic. "Uhhh... Safeword is... Pineapple." He was allergic to pineapple too.

"Got it." Thomas said, chuckling along with James's joke. He didn't want to dive right in with the fingering, so he leaned forward and kissed James again. It was slow but not as innocent as the other one, building in intensity. His hands slipped under James's shirt, tugging gently at his nipples and rubbing his thumbs against them.

James gasped into Thomas' mouth and shuddered against him, his arms wrapping around his neck. It really was a shame that Thomas wasn't exactly allowed to touch him earlier, he really was skilled with his hands. He parted his lips for Thomas and their tongues darted together a moment later, and James couldn't taste a hint of alcohol on his breath. It was refreshing.

Thomas's tongue explored James's mouth, probing into hidden caverns in a way that wasn't intrusive but was definitely aggressive. He withdrew his hands from under James's shirt and started unbuttoning it, wanting to have his pretty skin exposed to him.

James made a soft sound as he relented himself to Thomas, letting the other lick into him as he pleased, his own reciprocating the action when he had an opening. God he missed this. He barely noticed his shirt being fiddled with until he felt the cold air against his heated skin, and he shivered.

Thomas carefully pulled open his shirt, breaking away to quickly take a breath and moving his mouth to James's neck. He sucked and licked up and down it, his hands moving to the zipper on James's jeans. His tongue flicked against James's skin, which tasted salty and sweet at the same time. Fuck. James truly was an enigma. Thomas tried to savor every single second of it, knowing James wouldn't want to come back. Strippers usually didn't come home once at all with someone, let alone twice.

James closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He grabbed Thomas' hands away from his zipper to his hips. "Slow down, I- I want this first. Please." He wanted to feel Thomas' beautiful lips all over his body, he wanted to have to cover his neck with heavy makeup the next night to hide all the marks.

"Sorry." Thomas whispered, understanding what James wanted almost immediately. He made his way down the other boy's body, from right under his chin to his chest. He left hickeys and the occasional small bite mark, breathing in his scent and loving the way he tasted. His hands traveled the opposite way, tracing patterns up James's back as his mouth went down his chest.

James gasped and moaned at the kisses. He loved the attention, he craved it, he needed it... He raked his fingers through Thomas' hair, not getting very far until they were tangled in his dense curls. He wondered how Tomas liked it. Soft and gentle and slow? Hard, fast, painful? Kinky? Any of those would be amazing right now, honestly.

"Can I stretch you out?" Thomas whispered, his eyes smoldering as he sat up and came to eye level with James. It was a treat, a fucking gift to be able to touch him. "You're so special." He murmured in awe. Not only was the boy physically amazing but mentally as well. "I don't want you to hurt tonight." Thomas liked fucking hard as much as the next top, but he really wanted to make this good for James.

James grinned and kissed Thomas. "Yes, of course, I'd love that." He had never been so worshipped in his life, he had never had someone tend to his needs along with their own. He was always a quick fuck, in then out, just satisfied enough to cum but not enough to really enjoy it. Thomas said he was special, but he really wasn't. He was a step up from a common whore and he knew it.

"How do you want to be situated?" Thomas asked, swirling one finger in the regular lube. "Over my lap, over the couch, laying down?" It's really your choice." He kissed across James's face as he spoke, down his jaw and across his forehead.

James hummed as he though about it. "I'll just lay down, if that's alright with you." At Thomas' nod, he lay down down on the couch, watching as Thomas settled himself between his legs. It was a sight, and it was a good one. He wanted this to last forever.

Thomas smiled at James and carefully pulled down his pants, folding them and placing them on the coffee table. He edged down his boxers slower, taking his time. This usually was the moment of truth. Of course, since James was fucking perfect, so was his cock. Thomas couldn't resist stroking it once or twice before getting back to work on the business at hand. "Okay so we're going to go slowly because you said it's been a year. Tell me if I'm going to fast." He said as he slipped the tip of his first finger into James. He seemed pretty stretchy, but still. Couldn't hurt to be careful.

James shifted slightly so his hips were at a comfortable angle and he sighed happily. Thomas was so sweet to him, so nice. He wanted to beg for more, but instead let Thomas take his sweet time stretching him open. "No, this is good," he replied, the first hints of pleasure creeping through him as Thomas stroked his finger inside of him.

Thomas pushed farther in, to about his second knuckle. He moved that finger around slowly, stretching him carefully as he slicked up another finger. He pushed the first one all the way in, having met little to no resistance so far. "Another one?" He asked, wanting to know if the man was still feeling okay. 

James gasped and sighed with ever move of Thomas' fingers. God, he was skilled, incredibly so. He couldn't help but picture how many times he'd done just this... His breath caught in his throat and he moaned softly. "Please go right ahead. I'd like that a lot."

Thomas slipped another finger in, meeting a little resistance. He scissored them apart and together, apart and together, stretching James as much as he could. "Okay, another one coming." He warned James before slipping his third finger partly in. After three he was probably stretched out well enough. Thomas was enjoying this though. "You're so pretty, James. A princess." He murmured.

James gasped and moaned again, pushing back. He felt the stretch now, the dull burn and throb of it intoxicating. "Shit, Thomas..." He hissed and tugged lightly at his hair. "Your fingers are beautiful."

"Thank you." Thomas laughed quietly. He slipped the third finger all the way in, and as he did so decided to take it a step farther. He leaned into James's lap and took his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as he scissored James open.

James gasped and arched his back, moaning. Now Thomas was talking business, now he was really giving it to him. "Ohh, fuck, Thomas," he groaned, flinging one hand up to stifle his unorthodox noises.

Thomas's unoccupied hand flew to James's wrist. He pulled up just to say "no, I want to hear it all." Before going back down on him. He had a rhythm- bob, suck, lick, bob, suck, lick. At the same time he continued fingering James open, even going so far as to slip the tip of his fourth finger in gently.

James spread his legs farther apart and moaned long and low, all but shoving himself down on Thomas' fingers. Fuck, this was more than he expected and fuck, was it amazing. He pulled Thomas off of his dick, he couldn't handle both at once, not for very long. "You're amazing, Thomas," he said, his voice low and sultry. "Too amazing."

Thomas smiled up at him, sitting up slightly and withdrawing his fingers. James was beyond ready at this point. He looked at the naked man before him and frowned. "Why am I still fully dressed?" He asked, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Every time he looked at James's long, lean body he felt a thrill go down his spine. It was insane that Thomas was being allowed to actually touch him, hell, even fuck him.

James sat up and unbuckled Thomas' belt, sliding it out of his pants slowly. He didn't want Thomas to have to do all the work, after all. He kissed at Thomas' collarbone as he undid the button of his jeans, pushing both those and his boxers down. "Holyshit," he breathed. Thomas was /hung/. "Jesus..." He was already picturing how the thing would feel splitting him open.

"Um, yeah." Thomas said a little self consciously. "That's why it was important to stretch you out. If you don't feel ready we can do some more..." Most people wanted a big dick, but for Thomas it just made him feel mean. He didn't want to hurt people during sex but he inevitably did. It wasn't too big, but big enough to feel uncomfortable at best. "Sorry." He apologized, stroking James's cock gently and running his thumb over the head as he spoke.

James shook his head. "No, no, I can't wait..." He reached down to stroke it, honestly impressed with the length. He had toys about this size, he was no stranger. He looked up at Thomas as kissed him, feverish passion barely held back at this point. "I really want you inside me, like, /now/."

"Got it." Thomas laughed, surprised at the intensity of the kiss. He lined himself up with James and made eye contact as he slowly sunk into him. His breath was let out in one long, shuddering exhale. "Okay. Fuck." James felt snug and warm and Thomas just wanted to fuck his brains out. But he also wanted to take it slow and special this time. "James." He moaned softly as he sunk deeper into him.

James grabbed a fistful of Thomas' hair, trying his best to be gentle as the other pushed into him, making James whine. He wasn't going to lie, it stung and ached like hell but he could already feel the underlying curls of pleasure. "Holy /shit/, Thomas."

"Sorry!" Thomas apologized quickly. He slowed down, giving James more time to adjust, until eventually he was completely balls-deep buried in him. "Tell me when to start moving." He whispered, loving the feeling of James pulling his hair. At this point they were pretty much staring each other in the eye, and Thomas leaned forward to kiss James for a long time.

James kissed him back, experimentally rolling his hips against Thomas. A hot flash of pain with a dull aftershock of pleasure. Shit, just a little longer now. He sucked marks into Thomas' neck while he waited, rolling his hips again. Considerably less pain and considerably more pleasure. "Go, now, please," he whispered. "Slowly."

Thomas let James find his own boundaries before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He was barely moving his hips, biting his lip. His hands were on either side of James to brace himself as he continued to try and give James the best feeling he could.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." James arched his back, chest to chest with Thomas. He burned in all the right ways and he needed more more more. He also knew he had to pace himself. Thomas looked worried and was moving as slow as he could, so James moaned and wrapped his legs around his hips. "Yes, oh... Yes."

A smirk flitted across Thomas's face. He continued going slowly, kissing James's arched stomach and jerking him off with one hand. He wanted to make this good, and he prided himself on being good at that.

James tugged at Thomas' hair as he moaned. He hadn't meant to do it, it had just happened, but by the sound Thomas had made he assumed that he hadn't disliked it. "So good, Thomas," he mumbled.

Thomas sped up the tiniest bit, still taking his time rolling himself in and out of James. He angled a little downwards, trying to reach his prostate. "Guess you're glad you came home with me after that lap dance, huh?" He gasped out.

James chuckled, despite his position, and rocked himself back against one of Thomas' trusts, making them both moan in unison. "Been glad the second you kissed me in your car, baby," he teased. He couldn't help but stretch out and show himself off, always playing out to an audience. His own hands traced up his chest and through his own hair, smiling and gasping with each thrust.

Thomas thrusts sped up moderately, keeping it at a rolling pace that rocked them both back and forth. It wasn't frantic but it wasn't safe, making Thomas lose himself in James a little more. "You're- so- perfect." He gasped after each thrust. "I- don't- know- how- you- do- that." Seriously, what the fuck? Did he sell his soul for this perfection? Thomas had never met anyone that he revered as much as this boy already.

James laughed, his arms wrapping around Thomas' neck as he arched his back. "Why do you think I do what I do for a living?" He asked, his tone remaining somewhat steady even as Thomas fucked into him in such a way, such a perfect way.

Thomas continued to roll his hips at the same speed, sucking another hickey into James's collarbone. He felt proud- everyone at the strip club would see them tomorrow and know that this boy was claimed. Well, he didn't actually have a claim on him, but he could pretend he did. "Because you're amazing." He replied, the answer not really connecting to the question but still being true.

James closed his eyes and let himself really feel, to really enjoy the sensations pouring through his body. He ran his fingers blindly down Thomas' face and over his chest. He needed more. He needed /a lot/ more. "Thomas, you're gonna need to pick up the pace baby, please."

Thomas complied as soon as James asked. He started to thrust harder and faster, actually putting a little muscle into it. "Whatever you say." He purred as he nailed into the boy. He was done being slow, this was what both of them needed right now. He leaned into James's fingers and let his instincts take over a little, his hand tugging gently on James's hair.

James' whole body was suddenly on fire. "Yes, yes, just like this, just like this!" He moaned and gasped and kissed Thomas desperately. With every passing moment, it seemed to get better and better and better. He began to beg Thomas for more, strings of "Harder, harder, fuck, Thomas, faster," fell from his lips and Thomas drank them up like he had been deprived his whole life, giving in return everything James asked for.

Thomas pounded into James as hard as he could, groaning as he did so. "James holy fucking fuck." He loved the noises James was making and the words he was saying so he angled himself up and to the side a bit, trying to hit his prostate. Thomas also began to run his hand up and down James's dick. Couldn't forget that, it was pretty important to the whole pleasure aspect.

Thomas' cock had been dragging against his prostate for awhile, those were the perks of a larger dick, but holy shit, now he was hitting it dead on and James was /mewling/, arching up and clawing at Thomas' back. "Right there, right there, don't stop, Thomas, fuck, don't stop Thomas, right there."

Thomas saw the pleasure flash across James's face and felt his nails scrape across his back as he continued to thrust into that one spot. He was building up to orgasm and didn't want to cum too early so he pounded into James harder, almost making it his mission to have the other boy cum before he did.

James practically screeched at the feeling. He was so full, he was so, so full and every touch of Thomas' was fuelling the fire burning within him. "S-hit," he cursed, voice shuddering. "Thomas, I'm gonna cum," he warned. He could feel it quickly rising in him with everything Thomas gave him. He wanted Thomas' everything, he /had/ Thomas' everything. He cried out and slammed his lips against Thomas' as his orgasm ripped through him, his body convulsing.

Thomas kissed the boy fiercely as he came, pumping him through his release. James's cries and shaking were building the pressure as he thrusted and he shakily whispered "should I pull out?" To the younger boy. He had had people get mad at him both for pulling out and for not pulling out so he had to make sure he knew what James wanted, had to make the moment perfect for him.

James didn't speak, he couldn't speak, he was still riding the after shocks of his orgasm. Instead he just snapped his hips back to meet Thomas', simultaneously drawing him in with his legs. He had just enough sense to open his eyes to watch Thomas come undone, this was something he really wanted to see.

Thomas threw his head back and tangled his hands in his own hair as he came, moaning out James's name. His eyes closed and he felt shaky from the extent of the experience, like he had just run a half marathon. After his immediate high he let himself collapse onto James's chest, running his hands over the man's abs and whispering "was that good enough for you?" 

James allowed himself time for his breathing to return back to normal before he replied. "Better," he mumbled, pulling Thomas up for a sloppy kiss. "Way better." That was probably one of the best fucks of his life, and honestly he never wanted to leave Thomas' arms. He was so warm and he took care of him so well. He wanted to /be/ with Thomas, even though he was sure Thomas didn't see him as any more than an aesthetic, a plaything... He was just a stripper, after all.

Thomas wrapped James in his arms, pulling him as close as he could. He kissed the top of his head, burying his nose into James's hair and inhaling his scent. "I want to keep you here forever." He admitted quietly. "Just in my arms, catching your breath, warm and small and perfect." He usually wouldn't spill his feelings like that but he was dazed from the intensity of his orgasm and his filter was pretty much nonexistent.

James kissed his neck tiredly, more just because it was a convenient spot than anything else. "That's fine with me," he replied. He'd love to stay with Thomas forever, even though he knew that this was his dizzy brain speaking. He yawned and stretched out a bit. He could tell that he'd feel this tomorrow. "I'm gonna sleep if that's okay..."

"That's fine." Thomas laughed quietly, cradling James close to him. "I can bring you to my room if you want, or we can stay on the couch." He fiddled with strands of James's hair, feeling dozey as well. He almost blurted out "night love you" but then figured that was definitely not an appropriate thing to say.

James nodded and walked with Thomas to his bedroom, barely having time to look at it at all before they collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a slightly shorter chapter that works on James and Thomas' relationship. It's cute tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: daddy kink ahead which I cringe over but oh well

James woke up first. He always woke up first. When he sat up, he winced, and memories of the previous night came flooding back. He turned to see Thomas sleeping, his hair a mess, splayed out in every which way... James caught himself smiling as he stood up. He could feel Thomas' dried cum still in him and he sighed. Hopefully Thomas wouldn't mind if he took a quick shower...

Thomas started to stir when the warmth of James left his arms. "Jem?" He murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess (as it always was in the mornings) and he was sore as fuck. His hips hurt and the scratches from James's nails stung down his back. He needed to take a shower and heard the water already running. He knocked on the bathroom door, still sleepy.

James stalled, slightly embarrassed to have been caught. "U-umm, goodmorning, Thomas. I was just about to leave," he called, finishing up the shower as fast as he could. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. "I'm really sorry..."

"Why?" Thomas said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "I thought we were gonna go to the cafe downstairs." He felt his heart drop when James said he was leaving. Maybe Thomas was just a one night stand to him. Maybe he didn't feel the connection Thomas felt.

James stopped in the middle of swiping the towel through his hair. "Oh, uhh... I thought you were just saying that to make me feel better. No one ever wants me to stay the morning after..." He walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. "I thought you'd want me to leave."

"No!" Thomas exclaimed. "I want you to stay for as long as possible, if that doesn't sound selfish." He laughed self consciously and brushed a hand though his messy hair.

James stared up at him for a moment. Did he mean that in a round two kind of way or a wanting his company kind of way? He leaned against the archway, smiling. "Alright, I'll stay." He hovered for a moment before leaning up to kiss him quickly.

Thomas's eyes crinkled in a smile as the boy kissed him. "You still have shampoo in your hair!" He laughed at James. "Why don't you just come in with me?" It wasn't like there was anything James hadn't seen.

James turned back at Thomas and reached up, patting at his hair. He was so stupid... He thought about for a minute then nodded, joining Thomas in the bathroom. Did he not think it weird at all? He wasn't used to being naked in a non-sexual context. He wasn't ashamed, per say, it was just strange. He watched Thomas undress before skirting his eyes away, remembering that it wasn't proper.

Thomas undressed quickly, smirking to himself at James's little self consciousness. He jumped into the shower and turned it on, turning around and holding his hands out to James. "You coming?" The boy was even more attractive in the light of day, physically making Thomas's heart race.

James watched Thomas get in before he removed the towel, folding it and placing it onto the counter before climbing into the hot water. He sighed softly and looked at Thomas, smiling lightly. "I had a really great time last night," he murmured shyly.

"So did I." Thomas grinned, reaching over James and grabbing the soap. "Probably one of the best nights of my life." He soaped himself up, letting his hand and hip brush up against James lightly.

James leaned against the wall, unabashedly watched Thomas, biting his lip. He had noticed that he was built, but now he could really see each an every muscle of his back, his arms, his torso. He physically restrained himself from reaching forward and touching him. He wanted to run his fingers over Thomas' body, map him out, kiss and feel every inch of his dark skin.

"We're not at the club, rule number one doesn't apply." Thomas teased James, handing him the soapy washcloth. "If you want to touch then touch." And the light in James's eyes made it look like he definitely wanted to touch. He did a quick fake model pose to tease James, putting his hands above his head and pouting his lips, then laughed and went back to his regular self.

James' breath stuttered and he was barely able to choke out a "Thank you" before his hands were on Thomas' chest. He soaped up the other with the focus of a monk, taking care to not miss a single spot of Thomas' perfect body. He was given the opportunity, he wasn't going to waste it. "You aren't a real person," he whispered incredulously, washcloth over his abs. "You're a statue. A /God/."

"If I'm a god then what does it make you?" Thomas whispered, taking in the boy before him. "I honestly can't believe how physically perfect you are. You make me feel like being near you is a gift." He ran his hands up and down James's back, moving to his hair and massaging the shampoo out.

James' eyes fluttered closed and he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Thomas. The kiss was not needy or desperate, it was slow and loving and just them, together, hands exploring the uncharted expanses of each other's skin. 

Thomas leaned into the kiss, savoring it. He broke away gently and looked into James's eyes. "James, I want you. Not in a sexual way- well, yes in a sexual way- not only in a sexual way." He tripped over his words. "I want to have you in my life. And I know we just met yesterday but being near you is killing me, in a good way." He nervously hoped James would return the feelings.

James drew in a breath and his heart skipped a beat. No, this was too good to be true... He wanted so badly to say yes, he craved it. He loved the feeling of being in Thomas' arms and he never wanted it to end. "But... My work..." He knew how hard it would be to date a stripper. Jealousy... "I don't want..." To hurt you, he finished silently.

"If you don't want to date me that's fine." Thomas said hurriedly. "But I'm fine with you being a stripper, I'm not generally a jealous person. Plus you'll always have a fan in the audience at all of your shows." He smiled, leaning down and kissing James softly again. "I just love this, love being with you."

James smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Thomas' shoulders. "I'd like to get to know you, Thomas. My days off are Wednesday and Thursday..." He moved his hands down over Thomas' shoulders and arms to hold his hands. "I'd like to try it. Dating sounds... Nice. Normal."

Thomas smiled in relief and held James close. "Are you okay with me coming to your shows?" He asked, not knowing how James would feel about that. "Also..." He pulled James close and kissed him hard, pushing him up against the wall. Not too hard, just firm.

James smiled at the thought. Dating Thomas, being able to call the man his and to be his... Wow. He kissed his cheek. "I'd love it if you came to my shows-" he sentence was barely past his lips before Thomas was on them, pinning him to the wall. He couldn't help it, he moaned, embarrassed to have been caught off guard so easily.

Thomas devoured him, just drinking in his smell and taste and just him. He bit his lip softly, then pulled away gasping. "Sorry, I just... You're fucking irresistible." He ran his hands down James's body, gripping his butt.

James laughed and held onto Thomas' shoulders, squeaking at the hands over his body, still sensitive from the night before. "You aren't afraid to take what you want. I like it," he growled, nipping at his neck.

"Good." Thomas smirked, squeezing James's butt. "Are you sore, prin-" he stopped himself, not knowing if James would be okay with a kinky nickname. "Are you sore, James?" He purred.

James bit his lip hard. He had /heard/ that, but he chose to bring that up another time. He wondered if Thomas was the kind of guy who got off on being called Daddy... To be honest, James was pretty happy to oblige if it was true. "A little, yeah," he replied sheepishly. "'s not bad though, I can walk. You took real good care of me last night."

"Good." Thomas grinned, pleased with himself. He was also really happy that James had hickeys up and down his chest and neck. He looked like he was in a relationship, and Thomas liked that. He turned the water off. "Let's get dressed and go to the cafe?" He suggested, still leaning close to James.

James nodded. Thomas really had him around his finger. He'd do almost anything the taller wanted just for the promise to be held like that again, to be touched like he meant it, like James was worth his affections. "Yes, let's."

Thomas stepped out of the shower and handed James a towel. He also towelled himself off, walking out to his closet. It was filled with expensive and fancy suits and polos. "Should I go with teal or pastel purple?" He yelled out to James.

James wrinkled his nose at both of the options, more of a fan of baby blues and beige tones. "Purple," he called back. He was in the living room searching for his discarded clothes. He gathered up his and Thomas' things, bringing them to the bedroom where Thomas was already halfway dressed. "I brought your clothes from last night," he commented, sorting between them to pick out his own stuff.

"Thank youuu." Thomas smiled, ruffling James's hair affectionately. "Do you want to borrow something from me so you don't have to wear dirty clothes?" He threw on the purple shirt and frowned. "Or should I wear blue? Or tan?" His appearance mattered a lot to him. He pulled off the shirt, simply slipping on silk boxers and pants for now while he tried to decide on the color.

"No, it's alright. Thank you, though." James walked over to him, towel still around his hips as he compared the different shirts. "I actually quite like the purple on you," he replied, surprised at himself. The colour was gorgeous against his skin. He leaned up to kiss his cheek before going back to get changed himself.

"Okay." Thomas smiled, pulling the purple polo on. He ruffled James's hair before going to the couch and sitting down to wait for him. He picked up his phone... Six missed calls from his boss. Oh well, he didn't really have to work at all. He had enough money. He shut the phone all the way off.

James rejoined Thomas a few minutes later and sat next to him with a smile. His own phone was much the same, except he had 11 texts and 4 calls from Alexander in varying degrees of panic and support. He sent him a quick text saying that he was up, he was alive, and that Thomas was a great guy and that he'd see him later. He slipped his phone in his pocket and stood up with Thomas. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Thomas offered him his hand. "Do you have work today?" He opened the door and led James to the elevator, pressing the 'café' floor button. He was looking forward to James trying the pancakes there, they were great.

James followed Thomas out of the apartment, holding his hand happily. "Yeah, I do. I work the late slot on Mondays, though. Ten to Two." He stroked his finger across Thomas' hand idly. Another thing he liked about Thomas even though he felt kind of bad about it was his obvious wealth. He lived like he was practically royalty, and for James who had turned to stripping because he barely had enough to feed himself... It was a nice change.

"I'll be there." Thomas smiled, leaning over and kissing the top of James's forehead. The elevator 'dinged' and it opened onto the elaborate cafe setting. "You are gonna have to try the pancakes, seriously, they're orgasmically good." He nodded enthusiastically.

James laughed and looked around. It was very aesthetically please and cozy and it seemed like such a stark opposite to the place where he at Thomas had first met. "These pancakes had better blow my mind or I will be sorely disappointed."

"Literally they will. Your head is going to explode." Thomas warned, grinning widely. The waiter led them to Thomas's (permanently reserved) booth. "What shall I get for you two lovely gentlemen?" He smiled, and Thomas ordered two pancake stacks. He was nervous because he really wanted James to like him, but tried to display confidence.

James rolled his eyes in slight disbelief but played along anyways. He wasn't sure why Thomas was getting so excited about some pancakes but it was adorable regardless. "Oh, by the way, I should probably mention that I'm allergic to... A lot of things. Most of them aren't very bad, though..." He listed off a couple of the big ones, the ones that would send him to the ER. Most of the others caused mild irritation... It was annoying but that was just how it was.

"Okay, I'll tell the waiter." Thomas smiled, calling him back over. Afterwards he looked back at James and leaned back in the booth. "Okay, so what's your story? Tell me about yourself. How did you end up becoming a stripper?"

James sat up straight, his hands folded neatly in front of him on the table. "Oh, well... It's kind of a long story and I don't want to waste your time talking about myself..." He didn't mind being the centre of attention when his body was on display, but when his insides were the ones being poked at and studies, that's when he felt the most self conscious.

"Learning about you would be the best possible way I could spend my time." Thomas reassured, sipping his water. "I want to get to actually know you, not just your amazing body."

James cracked a light smiled at that and looked over at Thomas. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt the second he met Thomas' sincere, loving gaze. "Well, okay... Well, I grew up in a pretty poor neighbourhood with just my mom and my siblings. My mom was pretty sick and so, being the oldest, I did whatever I could to help support the family and put food on the table. When I turned sixteen, I got my license and started taking jobs I shouldn't have in the drug business, transporting drugs to customers as if I was delivering a pizza. I ended up getting into it myself, which... I regret. A lot." His eyes left Thomas' and fell to his lap in shame. "I went to rehab but by the time I got out... I was twenty one, my mom was dead, my siblings were just barely scraping together enough to eat once a day, so I took the highest paying job I could find which... Happened to be a stripper. It didn't take long for me to figure it out, I've always been an okay dancer, and I'm strong and I have a nice body, so... I put that all together and here I am."

Thomas reached across the table and took James's hands in his own. "Hey, I'm not judging you." He smiled softly. "I'm so impressed by the fact that you went through all of that and still make a living for yourself and aren't in jail or homeless." He pulled James into a sweet kiss, petting his hair. "Your story is so great and I lo- like you even more for it." He kept almost saying things he shouldn't.

James smiled softly at the praise, thinking back to how hard he worked and how bad his life had gotten. If he had known then how great his life would turn out... "Thank you, it means a lot. I don't mean to age myself here, but I've been at the job for a little over five years now and, honestly? I could go back to school and get a degree, get a quote-unquote real job not that my siblings are grown up and have lives of their own... But I kind if like it. It's a weirdly addicting rush to be up there and know that everyone's eyes are on you." He shrugged, chuckling softly. "But that's enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Thomas."

"About me?" Thomas said, fiddling with his hands. "Okay. Well when I was really little, my dad died. My dad started the car company that produces all of the New York taxis, and all of that money went straight to me. So I've never had it really hard." He shrugged. "I work as a stock broker, but I hate it so I'm thinking about dropping out." He paused, wanting to see James's reaction before he delved into the deeper stuff.

James nodded. So far, Thomas' life seemed to have been given to him on a silver platter. He wondered how different his life would be if he had that sort of luck. "Dead parents seem to be a common theme," he comments dryly.

"Yeah." Thomas winced. "Anyway, after high school I also got into some drugs and rough stuff. Car racing, gambling. My mom had to put me in rehab and I went to jail for two months. I've been doing better, I got out about eight months ago." He nodded. "I haven't done any drugs since then or gambled. I use my free time going to strip clubs- as you know." He laughed.

James never would have pegged Thomas as a jailbird, and a little voice in his head wanted to ask what he had done to get landed in prison, but... Thomas would have told him if he wanted James to know. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're doing better now," he said, reaching to hold Thomas' hand. "You seem like a fine young gentleman to me."

"Thank you!" Thomas grinned, gripping James's hand. Then the pancakes arrived and he gasped in excitement. "Oh my god they're here!" They smelled great and Thomas picked up his utensils excitedly.

James laughed at the other's sudden giddy excitement, he too reaching for his fork and knife as he smelled the pancakes. They certainly looked good. When the waiter left, James kicked Thomas teasingly under the table. "Remind me next time we fuck to bring the pancakes. You certainly seem excited."

Thomas's heart lept at the 'next time'. "You don't need pancakes to get me excited, pr-babe." He laughed, scooping up a forkful of the best pancakes ever and swallowing without barely chewing. It was soooo good.

James had to admit, the pancakes were quite good. He ate slowly drizzling a little bit of syrup over them and chewing thoughtfully. "You're right, they're pretty good," he said, smiling. They didn't really talk much over the breakfast, both preoccupied with the food in front of them. Thomas was done first, he had scarfed his food down like he hadn't had a proper meal in a year, while James savoured his. "I'm not sure if I can eat all this, so feel free to have some of mine if you are still hungry." 

Thomas looked up, very very excited. "I'm not going to argue for that." He smiled, scooping up more forkfuls and stuffing it into his mouth. Wow, he sure was making a terrible impression. He tried to calm himself down, to look more poised.

James was completely endeared by Thomas' attitude. He was like a puppy, so very different than the sultry, searing hot man he had been with last night. He decided that he liked both sides of Thomas and wanted to explore both sides of him. He pushed his plate toward Thomas to finish, who did so in record time. "How do you keep such a lovely figure when you eat like that?" James teased.

Thomas jerked back at the question, panic flirting across his face. "I have no big secret about it." He laughed nervously. "Working out, you know." He pushed the food away, not feeling like he should continue to eat. "I'm just hot!" He shrugged, trying to laugh the question off.

James titled his head curiously, wondering why that comment of all things had caused that sort of reaction. He decided not to press further, that wasn't his style. Instead and just nodded and stood up to grab his wallet from his pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Thomas said as if it was the obvious answer to the question. "My treat, Princess." Fuck! The nickname had slipped out before he even realized it. He decided just to pretend he didn't say it and let James react. He smiled and turned to the waiter, paying the check.

James smirked at the name and sat back down, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. The second they were alone again he moved close to Thomas, eyes narrowed. "Princess?" He asked, his interest piqued.

"Sorry." Thomas sighed. "I know it's kinky and weird, I'll try not to say it from now on. Just when I see you that's automatically what I want to call you." His massive daddy kink was ruining his life.

James laughed and patted Thomas' cheek. He didn't mind it, in fact he kind of liked it. "No, no, I don't mind..." He placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder, just a simple touch but it was enough. He kissed him quickly and paused for a minute, really debating his next sentence for a second before he actually said it. "I /really/ don't mind, daddy." The word was barely above a whisper, just a breath on James' lips.

Thomas felt relieved for a second, taking a deep breath. The next second James had called him Daddy and his eyes widened, rendered helpless by the one single word. "Holy shit, James." He choked out. The word basically went straight to his dick and he wasn't completely sure how to respond. "What?" He asked, checking to make sure he didn't imagine it. How did James know exactly what to say..?

James grinned at the immediate reaction, loving this power he now had over Thomas. He had had guessed right, and honestly who could could blame him, Thomas seemed like exactly the type of guy to have a huge daddy kink. It was delicious and James could barely contain his excitement as he pictured just what he could do with that one word alone. He kissed him again before leaning in close to Thomas' ear. "I /said/, I really don't mind, Daddy." The word was more confident on James' lips now that he knew for sure what it did for Thomas.

Thomas looked taken aback, then a huge grin spread across his face. "James- princess. I'm going to nail you into the wall so hard when we get back to my apartment." He grabbed the boy's hand, towing him out of the apartment. When they got to the elevator he pressed his lips hard against James's, moaning. James had a lot of power over him now... Hopefully he wouldn't abuse it.

James licked his lips and laughed at the thought. "Can't wait," he replied breathlessly, letting Thomas pull him along. He loved this, he could do this forever. He pulled Thomas closer to him and kissed him back, his tongue pressing into Thomas' mouth.

Thomas tangled his hands in James's soft hair, then checked his watch quickly. Four o clock. "Kay here's the plan." He said hurriedly. "Go upstairs, keep saying those beautiful things, then we should nap. Because you need more sleep for your job tonight." He wanted to fuck James but was more concerned with his well being.

James whined and kissed at Thomas' neck. "Somebody promised they'd fuck me hard into the wall," he retorted. "You better make that up to me later, Daddy." The name was already falling way too easily from his lips, but every time he said it, the look in Thomas' eyes was enough to spur him on.

James snuck one last kiss before he let Thomas bring him back into his apartment. He lay down on the bed, next to Thomas, grabbing his phone and setting an alarm so he didn't oversleep. He set the phone on Thomas' nightstand before throwing and arm over Thomas' waist, pressing close. He fell asleep not too long after Thomas did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always half the Creds are to the amazing @hamilsins on insta. I'm @pluspeggy on insta and always willing to rp or talk. Comments make me yell with excitement so leave some! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on insta for feedback or roleplaying I'm @pluspeggy. Hope you enjoyed, leave comments and kudos below! More chapters to come soon.


End file.
